A touch of Destiny
by BaltaineShadow
Summary: Harry has a twins sister, Holly, who grew up with the Dursley's. Dudley is a wizard. Harry was adopted by Snape. How will this turn out? R&R!
1. Prologue 1: The Dursley's

This was in my head for quite some time now... I hope you like my idea^^ Let me know if, and how, I can improve my spelling, writing and grammar, ok?

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter (naturally) belonges to JK Rowling... if it were mine, I'd be filthy rich and wouldn't have to work so hard in school... darn...... :(

The caracters who aren't in JK's story are mine, and mine alone!

Now... enjoy! R&R!!

* * *

Petunia Dursley finally allowed herself to breathe again. That horrible boy had just been picked up by those people. A female, she remembered, clad completely in black. But now luckily they were gone.

She sighed. Sooner or later she would have to give up trying to ignore their existence on this planet, she knew that – after all she had kept sweet little Holly, her beautiful little flower. With her vibrant green eyes she reminded Petunia so much of her younger sister, the girl's mother, that it hurt her. Well... she simply couldn't give her up, and neither would Vernon. Some day they would have to tell her what she was and were she'd go to school after her eleventh birthday. But for now they simply were a happy family, Vernon, Dudley, Holly and her, Petunia.

But she wouldn't have been able to keep that other disgusting brat. That horrid boy was the devil reincarnated, she was sure of it. Holly just wasn't like that brat – she could tell. Sometimes she would watch her sister's children so that the cousins would know each other from the very beginning. At the beginning she liked both of the twins – they were quite cute after all – but that changed very soon. That boy started showing signs of magic from the very beginning. He would let things hover in thin air – and then suddenly let them drop just to start giggling like a little maniac. Then he started changing things... colours would change suddenly, just before you left the house for example. Then your jacked or something else would suddenly be something gaily coloured with ugly green polka-dots. He even turned her husband's hair to a hot pink colour – not even Lily and that husband of hers managed to change it back. It stayed that colour for almost a week and Vernon had to call in sick. But if it were only for those harmless little escapades of harmless accidental magic outbursts nothing would have been wrong and she'd token the boy in as well... but not after the brat had burned Dudley. Suddenly her Duddikins high-chair had combusted into flames. It still gave her nightmares to see her baby-boy in that burning chair – while her nephew sat in the high-chair next to him and giggled once more. No. After that incident she simply couldn't bring herself to take that brat. She never baby-sat him for Lily again, wouldn't even touch him. The last few days Vernon had to take care of the boy, pamper him and feet him and all. She simply wouldn't get near him again. Nor was the brat allowed near her two precious little angels. So she had swallowed her pride and contacted those wizards. She didn't care what they thought of her for abandoning such a little boy in his time of need. But Petunia Dursley simply wasn't able to. Holly was not a problem. She was an easy to take care of child, always even-tempered and well behaved. That she was magical wasn't all that bad either. Sadly her niece wasn't the only witch on the planet. As long as Holly was this small Petunia could at least tell herself that they didn't exist. But in some years she'd have to give up on this habit. In less than ten years she'd have to visit a street full of wizards in order to get little Holly's school supplies.

But for now, she told herself, she'd be able to relax and enjoy the time with her precious family. She'd watch Dudley and Holly grow up as two not overly spoiled kids and teach them to be responsible. She'd have some happy, undisturbed years, completely void of other magical beings than her cute little flower.

After all... for now everything was fine. And it would get better as soon as she was over the fact that Lils was gone for good. A single tear escaped Petunia's eyes – but then she smiled, when she saw how well Holly and Dudley already interacted with each other while her husband made sure to have an eye on the kids.

Yes. Everything would be good for them.

She entered the living room and happily engaged herself in the children's game while Vernon watched on with a big happy grin on his face.


	2. Prologue 2: Severus Snape

Hey! There I am again.

I hope you like Harry's new guardian. :) Also he's getting his new name in this chapter...^^

Disclaimer: I don't have several million pounds, I'm not a mommy yet -- I'm not JK Rowling... -- Harry Potter and all the characters mentioned in the books are not mine. Sadly so...

* * *

Today was definitely a really bad day. No... horrible seemed to be more fitting.

And there he went and dared to think that this Halloween was a bad day. Must be a sign of finally loosing it, Severus Snape thought glumly. And to think Albus Dumbledore was _just_ annoying was an even _bigger_ understatement. That old coot just fire-called him (meaning: he send his gaily coloured singing bird which would always enjoy torching some important papers or some other possession of his) and kindly asked him to visit him in his office now (meaning: the old headmaster ordered him up in his horribly clashing office with all the shiny stuff which made even more noise than that bloody bird without any delay).

Severus had made sure to take as many "wrong" turns as possible and taking the longest way up there his quick mind managed to come up with. He absolutely detested being ordered around, especially by annoying old man who was clearly insane but still managed to fool the word into believing they were as witty and sane as some hundred years ago.

But now there was no delaying it any longer. I couldn't walk up and down this corridor forever – that would just damage the picture the student had in their heads when thinking of him: The dark bat which lived in the dungeons and clearly enjoyed torturing the students with his tutoring. That bat was totally void of any emotion save anger and fury. There was no way this kind of person would be seen walking the seventh floor corridor up and down too scared to enter the headmasters office. There was no fucking way he'd end up like this – also Severus wasn't scared. Just angry and annoyed like hell. Still... there was space to misinterpret certain actions such as pacing... which he was doing. Right now to be precise.

He gritted his teeth and gave the password (A sweet, what else? All that sugar must have damaged the brain functions of one Albus Dumbledore, that's for sure!) to one of those ugly-faced gargoyles (one looked suspiciously like his father, Severus noticed. Then he scolded himself for even wasting a thought for the man who ruined his mother's and his life) and stepped to the moving staircase. He didn't bother knocking on the door – the incident with that gargoyle just now had managed to make his mood even worse.

Not knocking and just opening the door with as much force as possible was a mistake. The booming noise just managed to wake up the sleeping toddler in the arms of Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, who was sitting in front of Dumbledore's polished desk. The small kid immediately began to wail as if there were no tomorrow... Severus's face contorted in agony – he hated that noise since the only woman he ever fell in love with gave birth to the children of his childhood nemesis.

"Ah! Severus, my boy!" Dumbledore greeted him eagerly. "I've got such great news for you, you probably won't believe me!"

Severus merely raised an eyebrow. "Really. How marvellous." He said in a monotone voice – he even managed to give old Binns a run for his money, Dumbledore thought while watching the young man over his half-moon glasses.

"Absolutely! Well... Amelia, do you want to brief him in?" the woman nodded, glee in her eyes. She never had liked Severus. She almost detested him as much as Potter and his merry little band had had.

"The Ministries of Magic of several countries approved of this plan, as I want you to now, so it all is already decided and done. There'll be no changing those facts anymore. This" she held the screaming bundle up a tat higher, "is your new son." Then the woman grinned at his dumbstruck expression. His ..._what???_ Had they all lost it after the war was over? Perhaps Dumbledore's case of insanity was contagious or something like that? He was one hundred percent sure that he had _no_ son – hell! He hadn't even had a girlfriend in the last year or so... it was completely impossible for him to suddenly have a child! And what about this 'several counties'-stuff? After all, he wasn't very popular... how'd they know him? And why would several countries want to give their opinion in this case?

"Are you..." he gulped audibly, "are you possibly pulling my leg?" he ground out forcefully.

"No. You'll just have to decide upon a proper name." Amelia informed him, still grinning.

"He can't be mine! Where should he have come from?!" Severus bellowed at her.

"Oh... Just fetched him from Surrey..." still no information at all in that statement. "From one Petunia Dursley, born Evans, who happens to be his maternal aunt." She finally informed him, smiling sickly sweet. Severus felt like fainting. Lily's boy. And _his_ boy even more so! They planned to have him _raising_ _Harry Potter_, the bloody Boy-Who-Lived... while his mother died.

"Forget it." The young Potions Master snapped before storming to the door. Which was sealed shut. "Let me out this instant!" he shouted, really angry by now.

"I will – when we are finished." Dumbledore answered calmly.

"Well, old man – in case you haven't noticed yet: We most definitely _are finished_!" Severus snapped. He felt worse than ever. It was only a week since his beautiful Lily had passed away, murdered by an insane Dark Lord. And now he should take in the reason she died? Not gonna happen!

For all he cared the brat could grow up in an orphanage... or elsewhere – just as far away from him as possible. The girl he'd take in an instant, that's for sure. He was her godfather after all. But that... that... boy! Never! Over. His. Dead. Body. He would not give in!

* * *

Half an hour later Severus made his way down to the dungeons again. The way seemed far longer than when he went up all the stairs to get to the headmasters office – and then he'd walked the extra long way. Now, he reminded himself, he was taking as many shortcuts as he could find. It was still no use...

His mouth was pressed in a thin line and were he normally was pale he now imitated fog. His brain wasn't quite working again either. All his thoughts were running in never-ending loops – and nothing made any sense whatsoever.

The thing in the blue blanked in his arms moved in its sleep. Severus shut his eyes as tightly as he could and in consequence almost missed a stair. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to raise James Potter's kid. _He is half Lily as well..._ a small voice in the back of his head told him quietly.

And that ridiculous story Albus came up with... unbelievable! To sum it up: He supposedly was married to a rich pureblood witch from Germany whose parents wouldn't have her anyway near England as long as it was in a war situation. So she had stayed in the mansion of her parents – were she gave birth to their son. And now... she'd passed away. And the boy from now on would stay with the surviving parent – him. Severus couldn't believe that some German purebloods had offered their and their dead daughter's name for this cover story just to get to know that brat... his brat, he grudgingly admitted.

So now he had a son. He'd renamed him Donovan. Donovan Reagan Snape.

Then one thought made his way through all the thoughts running amok in his head: _Lily would have killed me for that name..._ For the first time in what seemed like forever Severus smiled.

* * *

I hope you liked it^^

Harry's new name:

**Donovan**: dark warrior

**Reagan**: furious, impulsive

I thought that name would be fitting for the defender of the Dark Lord^^ Also the name is just for show in order to confuse the remaining Death Eaters which are still around and looking for Harry Potter in order to kill him. When they are alone Severus will call him Harry, also he'll explain everything to his little ward.

Also I want you to notice, that english isn't my mother tongue - If someone would be so kind as to volunteer to be my trusted beta I'd be delighted^^

Cyaaaaaaaaaa~

Baltaine


	3. Dudley's birthday

Hey!

Sorry for the long wait... my muse has been on a holiday trip (or so I think...). I erased this chapter like... ten times before I was halfway pleased with it... and still I don't think it is that good... pretty short too. -.-

I'm honestly sorry and hope you can somehow forgive a writer for a big fat NOTHING in her mind when it came to her stories... it isn't very pleasing, I can assure you.

Well... anyways: On with the show!

**Disclaimer:** Well... I don't consider myself that imaginative. So I figure there is no chance in hell I could ever create someone like Harry Potter... as you might have guessed: The original plot is not mine (even if I would wish it were...), the only characters which belong to be are, to this point, Holly and Anna, and, obviously, the OOC characteristics of Mr and Mrs Dursley and their son Dudley... *sigh*

Petunia and Vernon Dursley were happy people: They lived in a big, comfortable house with a rather large garden (they even had a swimming pool in it) and three healthy children. Vernon had a well paid and secure job, Petunia busied herself as a housewife and mother – once in a while she would give a party to which most of the people living in their street (Privet Drive) were invited, but other than this she had no profession of her own.

The Dursley's loved to be seen as a perfectly normal family, with perfectly normal hobbies and likes as well as dislikes – at least they hoped no-one paid the sometimes rather weird happenings no mind. If someone came and asked them how their niece had turned her teacher's hair blue Petunia would giggle a tad shrilly and pretend that it was a childish prank which the girl had once read about in some magazine which another child must have forgotten in the house... nothing out of the ordinary – also the teacher was a brat and absolutely not fair to the children! He had deserved what he got! Luckily no-one questioned her further because Petunia herself had – in all honesty – no clue how such a thing was done. She was after all not magical at all...

Other such things happened around Dudley, her son, and Anna her daughter. And not once someone could find a plausible explanation for what they had witnessed. No child fell out of a tree slowly, as if they were floating. No child summoned books across the room. No child changed the colours of their clothing. Something like that simply did not happen, especially not in Little Whinging, Surrey, and not to the children of a perfectly normal family as the Dursley's...

So people kindly pretended not to notice and accepted Petunia as one of the gossip-queens in their middle, and Vernon as a person you could hang out with in one of the local pups for a drink or two. Nothing out of the perfectly ordinary happened in their house and garden (which were always tidy and clean).

And today was a perfectly ordinary day in Little Whinging, while Dudley Dursley had a small party in the back garden in order to celebrate his eleventh birthday. The date of this event had been a day before, but the Dursley family preferred to first celebrate silently and only with the family. They had been in London, in the zoo, and even if Dudley Dursley hated snakes he had accompanied his little sister in the reptile house were the little girl could have a glance at the scaly beasts. (Dudley claimed a snake had killed his cousin Holly's parents – out of the same reason he hated green things, they made him shiver...)

And yesterday nothing out of the ordinary had happened in the reptile house... after all it wasn't Anna's fault that she couldn't control her magic yet. No-one really could blame her for desperately wanting to pet the huge boa constrictor and by thus letting the safety-glass disappear. It wasn't her fault! And that it took her parents and Holly almost the rest of the day to calm her brother down really made her sorry. She even had given her brother her stuffed piggy for the night to make him all better!

Holly couldn't stop thinking about the visit in the zoo either, but for different reasons. First of all she once again had understood what the snakes were saying. In her opinion it was really creepy – after all Dudley wouldn't stop telling her that her parents were dead because of a freaky snake-guy... if you then could understand the hissing of a snake it didn't make you feel all warm and save. Then again some boy in the zoo had had the same ability and had silently called the snake away from her shivering cousin and her in excitement squealing baby-cousin. What she didn't get out of her mind was the boy. He had somehow been so familiar – but Holly couldn't point a finger on it. Her aunt and uncle had been rather shocked to see the boy – Donovan Snape, if her memories didn't fool her greatly – and his father. Never before had the eyes of her aunt been this huge, and her uncle's face had turned all red, like a big tomato or something similar. Had the situation not been so severe it might have been amusing.

After that little incident they had had to drive home. Luckily they had only missed the monkeys so it hadn't been all bad (Holly really didn't like monkeys, they reminded her of some stupid boys form her school for highly intelligent children whom she didn't saw quite fit for such a fine school).

But today all of Dudley's friends were invited – most of them he probably wouldn't see again, only a handful were living in Little Whinging. This September both Dudley and herself would finally start their education in Hogwarts, a magical school in Scotland. Sure, their friends mustn't know about the details – they were told Hogwarts was a school for highly intelligent children which you could only visit when invited first. It help matters when aunt Petunia announced, that her younger sister, Holly's mother had visited the school when she'd turned eleven, so it was a family thing as well – Petunia herself hadn't wanted to go there because of her friends...to Holly's amusement everyone bought the story without even considering to ask why they'd never ever heard of said school. But honestly... who would admit not knowing of an elite school which obviously only accepted the very best and was so exquisite, that the school was allowed to pick their students, not the students the school...? Get real! Not a single soul would utter a sound.

Dudley's friends had arrived sometime earlier and were now busy swimming in the pool and having a water fight together. Also they had the possibility to have some birthday cake in between as well as some fruit bowel or juice. Colourful decorations were everywhere in the house and in the garden, everything was set to have a nice and funny afternoon and a wonderful party for the oldest child in the house. The sad part about it was certainly that it was a farewell party also, more or less. Holly's own party would be in a few days so she could say good-bye to her friends as well. Also neither Dudley nor her would be there for Anna's party in November – the first time ever they wouldn't be there to make the little blond-haired girl an early birthday breakfast or enjoy watching her ripping of the paper of the gaily wrapped presents she would receive (each child got one present from each family member, making a total of five presents each, no more no less). This year everything would change.

They wouldn't be able to celebrate with Anna for five years until she was in Hogwarts. Then Dudley and Holly already would be in their sixth year – and it wasn't even granted that Anna would be in the same house. Nor was it save to say yet that Holly and Dudley would be sharing a common room... but they hoped they would. It would have numerous advantages...

But right now Holly was slightly annoyed: Piers, an old playmate of Dudley, just wouldn't get into his head not to go on Holly's nerves. He would constantly try to trip her or pull on her hair – the little brat had even yanked out one of her ribbons already and completely messed Holly's black, untameable hair... while laughing. So this crime simply couldn't be forgiven so easily... she would have to somehow return his "courtesy".

When she concentrated really, and I mean REALLY, hard, she could somehow repeat what she did to her git of a teacher once: She could change hair colours. Naturally changing the hair of other people to just blue would sometime get quite obvious – not that she would be able to talk herself out of her little payback today, I mean, come on, how obvious could she get before sticking a note on her forehead which proclaimed "I did it!" for the world to read? – so at some point she had learned to pointedly focus on the colour she wanted the hair to turn to. She glanced at Piers and decided a spiking bilious green would do it. It would actually make him look much better... perhaps she should add little purple polka dots? Definitely! The closed her eyes lightly and imagined Piers with bilious green hair with little red polka dots and was rewarded with shocked screams by the boy's horrible mother. Sure, it was perfectly normal for her to screech like this, after all how often does it happen to you that your kids hair changes colour in such a way? Holly had made sure the colour would stick some time... not even hair dye would help in any way. Forcefully she suppressed a happy grin.

Probably she wouldn't be allowed to watch TV for a week or so and wouldn't get to try out one of Dudley's new computer games for the same amount of time, but was life without small sacrifices? And seriously: It had been worth it. Piers really looked much better now and the party was much more enjoyable after the boy and his mother had left only minutes later... even the cake tasted better without him around... Holly was pleased.

###

Vernon had not been pleased when his niece had pulled that particular prank on the boy – even if he was insufferable. But she could have given their little secret away and that weird ministry of theirs would have gotten involved again. The last time had not been pleasant... he would never forget the look on Marge's face when her dog first had lost all his fur and then had been transfigured into a balloon, completely with a cute red ribbon to hold the hovering Rottweiler on so he wouldn't drift off... her memories had had to be erased. The same had happened, when Marge had been drunken and she had tried to torment poor Holly (he would never understand why his sister despised his cute niece) by telling her over and over again that her parents had been good-for-nothings and drunks and that she would have ended up like them if it hadn't been for her gracious brother (whom she called stupid for taking her in) and his wife (who was told that she certainly wasn't the right choice of woman for her (stupid) brother, for she obviously shared the same gene-pool as her sister. Holly had blown the woman up... well, for being honest they weren't sure if it had been Holly or Dudley who was very protective of his cousin.

Therefore Vernon was pleased to see that no wizard had popped into the birthday-party of his son. Granted, it had been a funny sight (Vernon chuckled), but still he was happy that no-one had come to tell him yet again that he had no control over his children – even if it somehow was true, but most of the time the children had no clue how to control themselves either, so it was twice as bad because they only told him so because he was not magical in any way.

As a punishment for endangering their secret (yet again) Holly was forbidden to watch TV for a whole week – it was the only punishment, because the prank certainly was funny. Right now the children were helping Petunia with the aftermath of the birthday-party: They carried the remains of the cake and drinks inside and cleaned the outside tables before being allowed to go and play with Dudley's new games. Anna was silently trailing behind. Vernon's little angle could feel that her time with Dudley and Holly was running short and that they soon would leave and not return again before Christmas.

The envelope containing Dudley's Hogwarts letter, which was silently sitting on the living room table for now (and even if someone from outside their little secret should see the letter, they always could claim it to be a birthday prank...) and was a constant reminder of what was yet to come... His son would soon leave the nest in order to visit a magical school... somehow (it was their secret little joke) Marge had been right. Something had been inherited from Petunia's side of the family: Magic. His whole life was full of it... Vernon smiled broadly.


End file.
